The Divine Dragon Clan
The Divine Dragon Clan is a custom civilization made by Kobazco. This mod requires both Gods & Kings and Brave New World Steam Workshop page. 'Strategy' 'Gotoh' blah blah blah something about getting DoF's and City-State allies for super civ powers. 'Gotoh as an Opponent' 'Naga' the above statement but for faith and Defensive pacts for delegate and what not. 'Naga as an Opponent' 'Attributes' Start bias: *Priority - Tundra *Avoid - Jungle History Archanea ' ' The divine dragons are one of the dragon tribes of Archanea and Elibe. They are widely considered the most powerful of the dragon tribes, rivalled only by the antagonistic earth dragons, and are often found acting as the leaders of the dragonkin. Naga, the "king" of the divine dragons of Archanea, is revered as a god in Archanea/Ylisse, Valm and Jugdral. Four thousand years before the foundation of the Kingdom of Archanea, the divine dragon clan were the rulers of the advanced dragon civilization which dominated the Archanean continent. This changed one thousand years before Archanea's formation, as the dragons began to show signs of deterioration: the birth rates of dragons plummeted and madness spread across members of all dragon clans. In response, the divine dragons led the other dragons in taking humanoid forms to preserve their lives and sanity, sealing their dragon powers away into dragonstones and becoming Manaketes. Led by their ruler, Naga, the divine dragons later participated in a war to protect mankind from the berserk earth dragons who refused to adopt human forms. At the war's conclusion, Naga sealed her daughter Tiki into a deep sleep to prevent her from degenerating as well, and entrusted guardianship of the world to fellow divine dragon Gotoh before she "died". Gotoh, Tiki and Xane would all later play important roles in assisting Anri and later Marth in opposing the antagonistic Shadow Dragon, Medeus. In later generations, when Naga's identity as a dragon became better known, the term "Divine Dragon" shifted toward being used primarily as a title for Naga herself as opposed to its broader use as referring to all divine dragons. Tiki - now an adult - is also worshipped by the people of Valm as the Voice of the Divine Dragon, acting as an oracle who knows the will of her mother. Divine dragons also once lived in Elibe in the era preceding the Scouring. Late in the Scouring, as the dragons proved to be losing, other dragons - including Jahn - attempted to convince the divine dragons to assist them in creating a "demon dragon" in order to turn the tide of the war in their favour. The divine dragons refused the proposal, on the grounds of it violating the laws of nature, and almost all of them disappeared before the other dragons could argue the point further. One divine dragon, Idunn, failed to escape and was abducted and transformed into the Demon Dragon. At least 980 years later, another divine dragon still lived in Arcadia in the Nabata Desert: Fae, an infant divine dragon. At the conclusion of the Disturbance of Bern, Idunn was defeated by General Roy of Pherae and returned to Arcadia, where Fae and the elder set about restoring her lost heart. 'Naga' Naga is a powerful divine dragon, and was once the King of the divine dragon clan which bears her name. She has historically played a strong role as an ally and defender of mankind in conflicts with earth dragons, and is worshipped as a god in the cultures of Archanea/Ylisse and Jugdral, and she is acknowledged in the lore of Valentia due to her connection to Mila, Duma, and Valentia's Falchion. Her Holy Blood is carried through generations of two dynasties - the Belhalla family of Grannvale, and the Ylisse royal family - and she is the creator of numerous holy weapons and items used and revered by mankind, including both Falchions, the Binding Shield and the Book of Naga. Dawn of Man 'Gotoh' Greetings, wise White Sage. Long have you traveled, guiding the world of men through strife. You are one of the last known survivors of the ancient Divine Dragon clan, and you have long made it your duty to guide the mortals towards a peaceful path. Time and time again man has taken up arms against one another despite your best efforts, and in those times of need you set the heroes of the time on the right path. Be it through your guidance or direct assistance and mighty swarm tome, you have always led the world towards a brighter tomorrow. Oh great Gotoh, the Manakete kind looks at you, survivor of the Dragon Clan, to lead their people once more. Will you be able to live up to your lineage? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? 'Naga' Oh great Dragon Divinity and god Naga! You are once again welcomed into this world to lead the people of Archanea and beyond. Long have you lived amongst the people of this world, first as a Divine Dragon and then as a manakete. You led the manaketes towards the path of discarding their dragon forms, and towards a new home in Thabes. There, the Divine Dragons lived for a time. Countless are the times in which you have lended your strength to the mortals in the form of the Falchion, otherwise known as Naga's Fang. Whenever the world faces great peril, you shall be there to help man triumph! Oh great Naga, the entirety of the world looks upon you once more! Can you once more lead the Divine Dragons out of this time of crisis? Can you rebirth your people as the once great and proud race that they were? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? 'Music' *Peace, Gotoh - Gotoh, The White Sage (FE3) *Peace, Naga - Tapestry (FE3) *War, Gotoh - Legend of the Divine Dragon ~ New Saga *War, Naga - Holy War (FE12) 'Mod Support' *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities **Gotoh - Heaven. **Naga - Light *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here **Both - Archanea, Archanea/Valentia, Gaint *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions **Both - Nagaism *Weapon Triangle **Gotoh - Dragon unit (Divine Dragon) **Naga - Dragon unit (Divine Dragon) *OST **Both - FE11 Soundtrack 'Screenshots' GotohSetUp.jpg|Gotoh on the "Set-Up Game" screen. NagaSetUp.jpg|Naga on the "Set-Up Game" screen. GotohScene.jpg|Gotoh's leader scene. NagaScene.jpg|Naga's leader scene. AstralShardSplash.jpg|Splash screen for one of Gotoh's Astral Shards after signing a Declaration of Friendship and/or allying a City-State. 'Trivia' 'Credits' *Kobazco - Author *TheMH06 - Dialogue *Chrisy15 & Others - Lua troubleshooting *Blue Ghost - Manakete transformation lua. *Arms of Sorrow - Naga Leaderscreen. Category:Archanea Category:Civs by Kobazco Category:Civs that favor Diplomacy